


Public

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Dirty Thoughts, Disappointment, Established Relationship, Illusions, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Canon Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Slash, Speculation, Suits, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was public. It would’ve been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public

Thor couldn’t remember having seen Loki in modern Midgardian clothes, except for when Loki had visited him in the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound. It was odd to see his brother in all black with the only emerald being that of his eyes. Still, the suit was a very nice look for Loki, so sleek.

Loki reached out to pinch the sleeve of his hoodie between two fingers before an eyebrow rose. “Really, brother ? The blood of kings flows through your veins and this is how you dress ? You disappoint me. Your lucky Odin can’t see this if he could why he’d probably strip you of your powers again.”

There might’ve been a hundred people around them and even more cars but all his mind could focus on was Loki saying strip. His breath caught and his pulse fluttered as he imagined slipping the jacket from Loki’s shoulders, the hum as he trailed soft kisses down the pale flesh of Loki’s neck. The faint gasp as his teeth grazed Loki’s pulse with just enough force to mar its perfection...,

No no no, they were in public. Public ! Having sex in public was wrong. Having sex with Loki in public was wrong. Besides the Midgardians would want to touch what was his.

“Did you get distracted, Thor ?”

“Hmm ?” He shook his head then frowned. “Did you do that ?”

“Do what ? I swear I haven’t done anything.” The pretty eyes, that supposedly guileless face.

If only it were 1,020 years ago. Half-resigned, “Loki.”

Silken annoyance, “Thor.”

He’d missed that. It was good to have Loki back.


	2. Public - Alternate

Thor couldn’t remember having seen Loki in modern Midgardian clothes, except for when Loki had visited him in the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound. It was odd to see his brother in all black with the only emerald being that of his eyes. Still, the suit was a very nice look for Loki, so sleek.

Loki reached out to pinch the sleeve of his hoodie between two fingers before an eyebrow rose. “Really, brother ? The blood of kings flows through your veins and this is how you dress ? You disappoint me. Your lucky Odin can’t see this if he could why he’d probably strip you of your powers again.”

There might’ve been a hundred people around them and even more cars but all his mind could focus on was Loki saying strip. His breath caught and his pulse fluttered as he imagined slipping the jacket from Loki’s shoulders, the hum as he trailed soft kisses down the pale flesh of Loki’s neck. The faint gasp as his teeth grazed Loki’s pulse with just enough force to mar its perfection...,

No no no, they were in public. Public ! Having sex in public was wrong. Having sex with Loki in public was wrong. Besides, the Midgardians would want to touch what was his. Well, they couldn’t have Loki ! He growled, grabbed Loki’s shoulder and pulled him into a rough kiss. Teeth and tongue clashed like Mjolnir and Gungnir had while adrenaline flowed through his veins once more. It was odd, there was not a coldness but a coolness to Loki’s mouth like the first frosts of fall. Angered exclamations as he turned to push Loki through the crowd until his back thudded against a brick wall.

A strand of hair had fallen into Loki’s eyes, his lips trembled with harsh gasps. Suddenly, a bark of laughter, “And here I thought I was the mischievous one. Are we working on a new title ?”

He brushed the strand away. “Shut up, Loki.”

Loki’s arms slid around his neck and Loki might as well’ve been kissing him as he spoke. “Go on, make me. Hmm ? No, well then.”

Warm weight against his shoulders as his hair suddenly tumbled from the messy knot.

“There, my Thor, at last. I always hated it when your hair was up because of that helmet. It’s so beautiful when it’s loose.”

His hands slid up the black silk tie to the knot, one smooth movement rent it to scraps, another helping Loki to shrug the jacket off. Soft moans and trembling as he kissed Loki’s neck, Loki’s legs had just wound around his waist when there was a very unwelcome distraction.

“Sirs, this is a public place I’m going to have to ask you to move somewhere else.”

Another growl left his throat. “You can leave us in peace, little warrior, or you can know pain. Do not choose lightly.”

Dark clouds piled on the horizon blacking out the edges of the New York skyline, lightning flashed, thunder rumbled. Normally he didn’t mind the blue-clad warriors, police, as they were helpful during certain missions. This, however, was not. Not when one of Loki’s hands had just slipped between them opened his jeans and started teasing him with short strokes.

The policewoman’s courage faltered but did not fail. “Look, I don’t want anyone to get hurt either, but there has to be somewhere you can go that won’t result in indecent exposure charges.”

“Indecent ?” Loki sounded scandalized. “Do you know who we are ? You should be begging us to do it.” Loki didn’t seem inclined to still his fingers as he kept talking. “Do you know what happens to mortals who annoy Loki, much less Thor ? Look there.”

The black haired woman looked over her shoulder as thunder cracked overhead. “What the Hel is that thing ?! Hey, hey, that’s my car ! Uh, base, we’ve got what looks like a giant scaly elk rampaging through the city. It seems to have crushed Tibbs and I’s car, I’ll collect him then keep tabs on the creature until animal control arrives.” She retreated to the other side of the street.

He could barely keep his eyes open for the pleasure but he chuckled. “You showed her a bilgesnipe.” A whimper left his throat when Loki’s fingers retreated to undo his own fly and move closer still.

“I did. What, did you want a winged pig instead ? They show up once, the Midgardians become obsessed with them and you wonder why I have such a low opinion of them.”

“No, mm. I, fuck Loki, I don’t, ah...care now.” It’d been three years or more since they last had sex ? It shouldn’t have surprised him that Loki was still tight. Norns, how many of their sparring sessions had turned into sex sessions ? Enough that he was surprised they'd learned anything. Also, that Volstagg had never figured it out. Since his mouth was close to it he returned his attentions to Loki’s throat, the soft gasp and accompanying clench as he nipped Loki’s pulse made him grin.

“The lightning is here, so where’s the rain ? We’re missing my favourite part. You’re not really going to keep me waiting again are you ? All that time I was in the dungeons then afterward bored out of my mind and now there are all these interruptions. Thor be good to your little brother, come.”

He didn’t need telling twice and the rain fell seconds later. Shakily he murmured, “I missed you. I love you.”

Loki burrowed against his shoulder, shuddering. Near silence until Loki had regained a bit of composure. “I love you too.”

Together again at last and it wasn’t likely that they’d be parting any time soon either. Satisfaction, what satisfaction ? Loki was a Frost Rabbit.


End file.
